Sam and Dean Get Turned Into a Mermaid and Alligator, Respectively
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: yep, basically exactly what the title says LOL. oh noe wht will Mer!Sam and gator!Dean do now? ! ? ! How will they change back? ! ? ! Or will they be stuck like this forver? ! ? Will anyone even love thm now or will everyoe just judg themm? !1! :'(((( NOT CLICKBAIT!1!
1. Part I

**One unfrtuna tae day:**

* * *

Sma andDea winchersertre were eatging a late lunch yum when all of this suddern Sam felt different!

"whaut the hek" aske he.

Down he peeks, to discover1! His legs are gone!

"Erm... deab where did my legs go and wy do i have a tal"

"OMG SAMIE" Speaked big bro " YOURE A MERMIAD"

"WHAT OMG HOW DID THA HAPPEN" freaks out the /Sam. " but anyway dena youshoudl look at yoursef you are green an d not a human."

"OMG" freaks out the Dean as he pulls out his trusty hand mirror and examns himself "I AM A ALGIATOR!"

"lol at least im a prety & majsteic creature you aRe a ugly gator"

"shut ut sa"

"no"₩₩

"Hey look sammie i have giant chomp-chomp teeth lol"

"OMG DEAN DONT CHOMP AT ME I AM YOUR BROTHE"

"oh ywah i frogot"

* * *

"Hey budz i jus got back from fighting metarotn" castiel suddened when he appeared suddenly. "oh and also OMG WHY ARE YOU A GATOR AND A MERMDIA!?"

"Idk" sam .

* * *

 **GASP what wil happen next?! Reeead ther next chapter when i updat e!**


	2. Part II

**"MAN DEA. BEING A MERMAID ISNT EVEN FUN." whimpered sMa**

"why do u say that littel bro"

" BC! I CANT WALK I CAN ONLY FLOP AROUND" flopped sam bitterly "AND THEY WERE WRON. FORK DOESNT COMB YUR HAIR GOOD."

"sorr but at least youare part human I am freakin a reptile."

"stop whining" intervend trenchcot angel. "i promse i will switch both of you bac"

"but how Castlie, we literally kno nothing abt how this hapnd."

"dudz its so obvios" squeakd casilte "its my bro gabrlie"

"whut you think the trickster did this?"

"who els would turn you int a mermad"

"idk"

* * *

 **"no it wasnt me" apoear Gabriel teloportationly** . "but you do look good in green deab"

"thx" chomped dEn.

"hey compliment me too!" sam bittered demandingly

"no I hate fish" refused trickestr angle.

"ugh rood" cried moose mermadi

"sorr. anyway who did this" asked Gabrlie.

"idk" sobbd the merSam

* * *

 **"man rn im realy craving some gartorade!" dean spok**

"butdean that is caniballism" rationalized littel bro.

"who frekin cares?" scoffd the Dean-i-gator. "do you think I asked to turn into a freakin gtator I dn't think so?!"

"Guys just calm down" intervene Castie again

"No we shall not" dean cronched. "Come on gabrie let's get out of here!"

 **So gabriel and Dena teleported away to Stonehenge.**

"Ugh man this is the worzs" flopped sma.

"this is broring" sobbed the castlei "lets pla Twistre!"

"k"

* * *

 **MEanwhiel at stonhegen:**

"Omg look mommi a crocordlie!" a kid.

"GASP HOW DRAE YU CALL ME A CROCLDIEL I AM A ALGATIOR!"

'chomp chomp', eats the Dean. Kid dead, Dean belly. Yum.

"oMG Dea now yo relay ARE a CANBIAL!" Gabrli scolded.

"Lol no it doesnt count cause currenty i am a GATOR, so as long as i dont eat any humans when i turn back i;ll be good&dand"

"o h ok."

* * *

 **Meanwhiel back to sma and casiltie:**

"UGH I NE?VER RELIZEIED HOW/ HARD IT WOUD BE TO PlaY TWISTER WHEN YOU ARE A FREAKNI mer/MAID!"

"Shut ut sma at least yoou dont hve to battl Metraton!" casitle spinned. "Left foot on blue"

"BUT I DONT HAVE A LEFT fOOT! I DONT HAVE FEET UGH THIS IS THE WORSZ DAY EVAH !"


	3. Part III,

**"We have to find a way to switch yu back!"** Exclame the caslitle. "Becau your frekin annoying as a merdai"

"Wow rood" scoff sam

"We r bac" appear the Gabe and Dan.

"Ugh what took you loser so long" whined sam

"I ate a kid!" cheer Den

"oh cool"

"so who can chang us bac?"

"Firs we have to figure out who turned you into a mermai and aligtor in the firt place"

"Oh duh I know who did it" say Gabreli "why didnt you just ask?"

"Gabrile you ignront jerk we literaly did ask"

"sorr. But anywa its…" he paused for dramtic affect… "RWONEA"

"ROWNA? YOU MEN THE WITCH?"

"ye "

" **ROWENA HOW COUd YO"** san shoute to the void.

* * *

Suddenly appeafr rRowean. "hi boys" she says scotishly.

"rowen How could you!?" cry deam.

"idk i thougt it would be funny"

"It is" whispere Castilel

"Anyway can you turn us bak" chomped the Deanigator

"No"

"but why"

"Becasue i dont wanna"

"oh ok."

 **"UGH GREAT DAEN LOOKS LIKE IM GONNA BE STUCK AS A MERMAI FOREVER. THIS IS THE WORS."**


	4. Part IV

"rowne ples change us bac" insist Dan

"why " she query

"bc if you dont i'll chomp at yu"

"Ugh fine if oyu insist"

* * *

So rewena chant a Latni spel:

 ** _Donc, je remarque que vous avez traduit cela. Bon travail!_**

 ** _Ce n'est pas latin. Bonne observation!_**

 ** _Cette histoire est tout à fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas,_**

 ** _Vingt et un patriotes, le chapitre 3 a aussi des aspects intéressants!_**

 ** _cherche les lettres qui sont soulignées!_**

it chsange them back!

* * *

"Yey i am a huma again"

"cool"

"Jk you will be merdai and aglitator forrrreverr" say rowena and change them BACK into mermaid and agilatr and then telportation away!

how RoOd.

"DANGNABBIT" chomped dEn. "IM A ALIGARTO AGAIN"

"Welp i bette r go back and battel metartorn again peace" teleported Castiel,,,

away.

* * *

"rood he jus left us to fend for ourselve" cried sam

"well Samie we ARE grownups."

"but neithre of us can even stand on two legs!"

* * *

"Duds dont forgert I am still here" speak Gabriel

"shut ut Gabrie nobody care about you"

" :'( " gabrei leaves.

* * *

"ROOD YOU WALKED OUT ON US TOO GARBLE!" scoff mersam/. "Ugh our feirnds are the worst"

"Ugh ikr. now how are we ever gonna stop being a merma and a alitgartor"


	5. Part V

**I HAVE AND IDE SMAM"**

"whut"

"if we cant change back, we can go live in the oceannnnn"

"But den you are a reptie you cnanot breth underwatr"

"oh yeh" chomps Deab

"UGH OMIGOSH DEAN. DONT BE A FLIPPIN' IDITO. IF YOURE GONNA THROW OUT IDEAS PLEAS MAKE SURE THEYR GOOD ONES AND NOT STUPID ONES."

"I'm sorry" Gator Dean replied meekly, blinking bak tear.

* * *

"aanyway what should we REALLY do?" queries Sam-maid.

"umm idk lil bro normally you come up with all the ideas"

"yeh but that's when I'm a HUMAN not a mermdia! I HATE THIS"

"Ugh Castil was rigth you are frekin annoying as a mermadi."

"x-CUSE me?!" Mermaid Sam snapped.

"u herd me bro. Just shut ut and stop complining."

"sigh eveyone h8s me." sam sigh

"idont blame them" whisper Den

* * *

 **"Yo bos im back"** apper Gabrel. "u better be nice to me this time."

" **LOL** good one gabrie like we'd _ever_ be nice to _YUO._ loser."

 **":'( "** Gaberil say "oh wlel I guess you dont want me to help you change back to humn"

"We want to be human, Gabreil, but YOU could never help us, your just a weakling"

"I am literally a angel, im more powerful than bth of you combined 6 time" scoff Gabrei

"Oh ye I frogot" said sma

"apologiez to me, and then mabye I'll turn you bak."

"um heck no we are winchsertser we NEVER apolgoize."

* * *

"Sigh fine ill just chneg you bac." gabreil surrenders

"You will?!" Exclame Sam

"Wait why did you change your mind?"Deangator ask

" bc if I _DONT_ change you back now, this story would have to go on for at least 2 more chapters and idont think i could tolerat that"

"Oh ok"

* * *

 **So Gabriel used his magic magicx maigc magic and sparkles lit up the room and then bright flashes of light flash flash flash bang pow zap boom onomatopoeia and**

 **~~~SUDDEN LY:~~~**

"OMG I'M NOT A MERMADI ANYMROE!"

 **And also:**

"OMG IM NOT A ALIGARTOR ANYMORE!"

 _"Your welcome,'_ scoff gAbriel under his breath

"Sorr Gabe I think you're mistaken, we never thanked you. Were Winchetseyrs, we NEVER thank peopel."

"ye especially not stupid angles like you," add sAm. "no offens but we _HATe_ you garblei"

"You think i don't freakin' know that?" sobbed Gabriel and flew away, away, away.

* * *

"Ugh hes so annoying also how coul;d he leave us. We're nothig but nice to him, yet he still abandons us" Sam scoff

"Ikr. we have horrible friens. but who cares. Yeet sma we are humns again"

"Yis."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_


	6. Epilogue

**Next time on Surpenturlal:**

 **(potential sequel ehehe):**

* * *

"look mom that is the algitro who tried to eat me, except now hes in human form!" cried the kid who dean thought he ate, but I guess he didn't because it's Supenrtautrla so PLOT TWIZT 'cuz peolpe come back from the dead all the time LOL

"HOW COULD YOU TRY TO EAT MY KID? YOU WILL PAY" the mom scremed and started chasing him with a machetee

"OMG" den sobbed

"lol den that's what yoou get for trying to commit the single most heinous crime in the universe" said sma

"what crime? you mean cannibalism?"

"no. chasing a child, dummy."

"oh... I'm sorr it was jus aligtrator instincts"

"you are not forgiven" said the mum

"but wh"

"bc you have been a bad bad aligtr"

"but i am a humna now, I dont eat peoppl anymore"

"who cares. (If this story get a sequl, I will be the antagonst because) I WANNA KILL YOU"

"gulp" sobbed Dean.

 **CLiFFHaNGER**


End file.
